interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlexico o
A - AEDO - AN - AQUA - B - C - CARTA - CI - COMEDIA - CONNATURAL - CORPORE - D - DESOLAR - DISGUSTAR - E - ES - F - G - H - I - INDUBITABILE - INTER - J - K - L - M - ME - MOA - N - O - P - PE - PI - POPULO - PRO - Q - R - REGULA - RETRO - S - SE - SO - SU - T - TOALIA - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- O o o ... o ... o ... [o ... o chronic [arthritis acute o cruce [testa o de mal grado [de bon o de un altere [de un maniera o de un altere [de un modo o de un animal [nomine vernacular de un planta o le vita! [le bursa o minus [plus o morte [a vita o nunquam [ora o per fortia [per amor o per le altere [per un maniera o per le altere [per un modo o per un altere [per un maniera o per un altere [per un modo o perir [vincer o tarde [tosto o vive [morte oase de reposo oases [oasis, pl: oasis de calma oasis de reposo oasis, pl: oases oasis saharian obediente obediente [animal obediente [infante obediente [un claque obedientia obedientia absolute obedientia cec obedientia inconditional obedientia servil obedir obedir a un ordine obedir a un persona obedir al leges obedir al moda obedir al timon obedir cecamente obedir [obligar un persona a obedir [refusar de obelisco obelisco colossal obelisco commemorative obelo obese obesiologo obesitate obir obito obito [certificato de obitorio obituari obituari [annuncio obituari [registro obituario objectar objectar bon rationes a un argumento objectar bon rationes contra un argumento objectate le necessitate de reducer le expensas [on nos ha objection objection contra [opponer un objection de conscientia objection inconsiderabile objection principal objection [facer un objection [formular un objection [futilitate de un objection [opponer un objection [replicar a un objection [sublevar un objectiones a un cosa [poner objectiones de principio [haber objectiones fundate objectiones [opponer objectiones [sublevar objectivabile objectivar objectivation objective objective del situation [analyse objective [examine objective [information objective [inquesta objective [judicamento objective [judicio objective [realitate objective [veritate objectivismo objectivista objectivistic objectivistic del pensata moderne [le currentes objectivitate objectivitate de un critica objectivitate de un jornalista objectivitate del scientia objectivo objectivo a curte foco objectivo a immersion objectivo achromatic objectivo anastigmatic objectivo apochromatic objectivo astigmatic objectivo catoptric objectivo de immersion objectivo de [con le objectivo educative objectivo esseva [le objectivo final objectivo grandangular objectivo inaccessibile objectivo intercambiabile objectivo strategic objectivo zoom objectivo [achromatisar un objectivo [achromatisation de un objectivo [apertura de objectivo [duple objectivo [planchetta de objectivo [poter resolvente de un objectivos militar objectivos [fabrica de objectivos [fabricante de objectivos [fabrication de objecto objecto ben conditionate objecto de arte objecto de collection objecto de discussion [esser objecto de excambio objecto de mi visita objecto de museo objecto de prestigio objecto de su cholera objecto de su ira objecto de usage currente objecto de uso currente objecto de\del luxo objecto del discussion objecto del execration general [esser le objecto digne de interesse objecto directe objecto in su tasca [escamotar un objecto indirecte objecto inutile objecto mal conditionate objecto palpabile objecto perdite [le recerca de un objecto principal objecto pro recognoscer lo [un ceco palpa un objecto que es introvabile objecto rar objecto usual Objecto Volante Non Identificate [OVNI: objecto [cercar un objecto [designar un objecto [esser maestro de su objecto [introvabilitate de un objecto [le peso de un objecto [toccar un objector objector de conscientia objectos de arte [collection de objectos de arte [collectionar objectos de arte [collectionator de objectos de arte [collector de objectos de arte [commercio de objectos de arte [mercante de objectos de arte [mercato de objectos de arte [negotiante de objectos de arte [tornator de objectos de arte [vendita public de objectos de ferro objectos de luxo objectos de provenientias diverse [gruppar objectos de tote le dimensiones objectos heterogenee [un insimul de objectos in le penumbra [perciper indistinctemente objectos irrumpibile objectos laccate objectos perdite objectos preciose objectos robate objectos [appartar alicun objurgar objurgation objurgatori oblata oblatif oblation oblation [pan de oblational oblative oblato oblidabile oblidar oblidar de dicer oblidar le essential oblidar le titulo de un libro oblidar le vinagre in le salata oblidar omne vergonia oblidar su passato [ille non perveni a oblidar un parapluvia oblidate le aere [io me memora le parolas de iste canto, ma io ha oblidate le plus [tu ha oblidate le signo plus [tu ha oblidate [morir completemente oblidava sin commentarios ulterior [le plano se oblido oblido de su deber oblido [abandonar al oblido [cader in oblido [condemnar al oblido [eveller del oblido [eveller un cosa al oblido [relegar al oblido [tirar del obligante obligante [vicino obligar obligar un persona a obedir obligate a intervenir [io me vidite obligate a [vider se obligate al servicio militar obligate per le circumstantias obligate per le necessitate obligate per violino [accompaniamento obligate! [multo obligate [sentir se moralmente obligation obligation accessori obligation al portator obligation amortisabile obligation civic obligation contractual obligation convertibile obligation de fornitura obligation de livration obligation de mantenentia obligation de mantenimento obligation de prioritate obligation de provider information obligation de recurso obligation de salutar obligation de stato obligation de visa obligation de [vider se in le obligation del stato obligation financiari obligation fiscal obligation generic obligation hypothecari obligation legal obligation moral obligation nominative obligation perpetual obligation perpetue obligation preferential obligation privilegiate obligation professional obligation redimibile obligation reimbursabile obligation scholar obligation trahe un altere [un obligation [contractar un obligation [contraher un obligation [discargar un persona de un obligation [exemptar un persona de un obligation [exemption de un obligation [redimer un persona de su obligation [satisfacer a un obligation [subtraher se a un obligation [transferer un obligationes contractual obligationes social obligationes [capital in obligationes [complir su obligationes [contractar obligationes [contraher obligationes [debita in obligationes [detentor de obligationes [discargar un persona de su obligationes [disligar un persona de su obligationes [emission de obligationes [emitter obligationes [exemptar un persona de su obligationes [exonerar un persona de su obligationes [facer honor a su obligationes [interesse de obligationes [mercato de obligationes [presto in obligationes [registro de obligationes [registro del obligationes [relevar un persona de su obligationes [rendimento de obligationes [satisfacer a su obligationes [traher se a su obligationista obligatori obligatori pro un examine [materia obligatori [assecurantia obligatori [contribution obligatori [direction obligatori [inseniamento obligatori [instruction obligatori [prisa per le dama es obligatori [render obligatori [scholaritate obligatori [senso obligatori [servicio militar obligatori [suffragio obligatori [vaccination obligatori [voto obligatorietate obligatorietate de un comportamento [le obligatorietate del lege [le obligatorimente assecurate [esser obligatorimente presentar vostre passaporto al frontiera [vos debe oblige [noblesse obliquangule obliquar obliquar verso le dextera obliquar verso le dextra oblique oblique [angulo oblique [caso oblique [fallia oblique [hyperbola oblique [linea oblique [musculos oblique [parallelepipedo oblique [plano oblique [prisma oblique [radios solar oblique [reguardo oblique [section obliquemente obliquemente [taliar obliquemente [taliar in obliquitate obliquitate del ecliptica obliquitate del radios del sol obliterar obliterar un timbro obliterar un timbro postal obliterate [timbros obliterate [timbros postal obliteration obliteration de un timbro postal obliteration de un timbro postal [le obliteration de un timbro [le obliterative obliterator oblivion oblivion de su deber oblivion [abandonar al oblivion [cader in oblivion [condemnar al oblivion [eveller del oblivion [eveller un cosa al oblivion [relegar al oblivion [tirar del obliviose obliviose de oblonge oblonge [figura oblonge [folios oblonge [formato oblongibractee oblongifolie obnubila su judicamento [le passion obnubilar obnubilate per le passion [su mente esseva obnubilate per le passion [su spirito esseva obnubilation oboe oboista obolo obolo del vidua [le obolo [apportar su obra obra appare le maestria del artista [in iste obra artistic [crear un obra capital obra choral obra de approche difficile obra de arte obra de arte [authenticitate de un obra de arte [copiar un obra de arte [creation de un obra de arte [genese de un obra de arte [profanar un obra de consultation obra de ingenieria obra de maestro obra de referentia obra de su vita obra de su vita [completar le obra de theatro obra de theatro [insuccesso de un obra de theatro [representar un obra de un confratre [depreciar le obra de vulgarisation obra de vulgarisation scientific obra disponibile [mano de obra fundamental obra historic obra human obra immigrate [mano de obra in su ambiente historic [collocar un obra inclassificabile obra interimari [mano de obra litterari [structura de un obra maestral obra maestro obra magistral obra missionari obra musical obra poetic obra posthume obra satiric obra theatral obra [fragmentar le publication de un obra [le generation de un obra [mano de obra [penuria de mano de obra [poner in obra [poner le mano al obra [poner se al obra [reserva de mano de obra [scarsitate de mano de obra [valor litterari de un obras classic [frequentation del obras complete obras de arte [collectionator de obras de arte [collector de obras de Baudelaire [le erotismo in le obras de caritate obras de misericordia obras de un scriptor [le chronologia del obras del Delta obras del plano Delta obras morte obras patristic obras public obras public [cartiera de Obras Public [Departimento del Obras Public [ministerio del Obras Public [ministro del obras public [servicio de obras vive obreption obreptitie obrer obrer [ape obrer [classe obrer [conflicto obrer [exponente del classe obrer [familia obrer [juventute obrer [massa obrer [movimento obrer [partito obrer [population obrer [quartiero obrera [formica obrero obrero a domicilio obrero a tempore partial obrero agricole obrero agricole [locar su servicios como obrero al jornata obrero campestre obrero clandestin obrero de fabrica obrero de fortia obrero de industria obrero de transporto(s) obrero estranie obrero forestal obrero immigrate obrero industrial obrero intellectual obrero manual obrero metallurgic obrero municipal obrero nigre obrero portuari obrero qualificate obrero saisonal obrero salariate obrero sin instruction obrero specialisate obrero stratal obrero temporari obrero textile obrero [prime obrero [studente obrero [studiante obreros portuari [exopero de obreros revendica un augmentation de salario [le obreros [exploitar obreros [incoragiar le participation del obreros [ingagiar obreros [le fabrica occupa multe obreros [licentiar obreros [recrutar obscen obscen [gestos obscen [linguage obscen [parola obscen [parolas obscenitate obscenitates [dicer obscur obscur [a medietate obscur [azur obscur [bira obscur [blau obscur [brun obscur [camera obscur [incontrar un fin obscur [medio obscur [practicas obscur [psittaco obscur [rubie obscura le celo [le nubes obscura su intelligentia [le prejudicios obscura [le celo se obscurabile obscurante obscurantismo obscurantismo medieval obscurantismo [era de obscurantista obscurantista [ideas obscurantistic obscurantistic [ideas obscurar obscuration obscuration del celo [le obscuritate obscuritate absolute obscuritate complete obscuritate de un texto obscuritate del nocte [in le obscuritate total obscuritate [con favor del obscuritate [le oculos se habitua al obsecrar obsecration obseder obsequer obsequiar obsequias obsequias national obsequio obsequiose obsequiose [facer reverentias obsequiose [venditor obsequiositate observabile observabile [normas facilemente observabile [phenomenos observabilitate observante observantia observantia del dominica observantia del sabbato observantia rigorose del regulas observantia stricte del regulas observar observar con vigilantia observar exactemente le regulas observar le commandamentos de Deo observar le convenientias observar le etiquetta observar le formas parlamentari observar le lege [facer observar le regulas observar le ritual observar le sabbato observar le silentio observar passivemente observar su deberes con exactitude observar un cosa a un persona [facer observar un dieta rigorose observar un disposition observar un lege observar un ordinantia observar un stricte neutralitate observation observation acute observation aeree observation casual observation concerne tu amico [mi observation conclusive observation del limnimetro observation hydrologic observation inappropriate observation incidental observation insolente observation irrelevante observation jocose observation meteorologic observation non es personal [iste observation ornithologic [posto de observation pauco delicate observation pertinente observation poco delicate observation rigorose del regulation observation rude observation sarcastic observation seismic observation simultanee observation stricte del regulation observation telemetric observation topographic observation trivial observation [aciditate de un observation [avion de observation [ballon de observation [corriger un observation [dono de observation [error de observation [instrumentos de observation [methodo de observation [posto de observation [poter de observation [satellite de observation [station de observation [turre de observatione insolente observationes aerologic observationes astronomic observationes bacterial observationes barometric observationes meteorologic observationes microscopic observationes [mergite in minutiose observator observator official inviate per su pais a un congresso observator superficial observator [le oculo exercite de un observator [talento observatorio observatorio astronomic observatorio de radioastronomia observatorio [cupola de un obsession obsessional obsessional [idea obsessional [neurose obsessive obsessive [ideas obsessive [neurose obsessive [representation obsessive [travaliator obsessivitate obsidiana obsidional obsidional [arte obsidional [moneta obsolescente obsolescente [structuras social obsolescentia obsolescentia de structuras social obsolescer obsolete obsolete [articulo obsolete [practica obsolete [termino obsolete [traditiones obstaculo obstaculo a un persona [poner un obstaculo antitank obstaculo inexpugnabile obstaculo insuperabile obstaculo insurmontabile obstaculo invincibile obstaculo [eliminar obstaculo [il ha supervenite un obstaculo [remover obstaculo [surmontar un obstaculos al planos de un persona [poner obstaculos me ha transversate [mille obstaculos [contornar le obstaculos [cursa a obstaculos [cursa de obstaculos [cursa super obstaculos [eliminar obstaculos [incontrar obstaculos [remover obstaculos [supprimer obstar obstetric obstetric de quartiero [curas obstetric [centro obstetric [clinica obstetric [curas obstetric [forcipe obstetric [instituto obstetric [thrombose obstetrice obstetrice [adjuta obstetrice [infirmera obstetricia obstetricia [clinica de obstetrico obstinar obstinar se obstinar se a obstinar se in su error obstinate obstinate in su principios obstinate [travalio obstinatemente que un cosa es ver [mantener obstinatemente que un cosa es ver [sustener obstinatemente [negar obstination obstinava, malgrado le adjurationes de su familia [ille se obstruction obstruction del fossas nasal obstruction in un assemblea [facer obstruction [committer obstructionismo obstructionista obstructionista [politica obstructionista [tactica obstructionistic obstructionistic [politica obstructionistic [tactica obstructive obstructive pro le commercio [isto es obstructive [esser obstructor obstruer obstruer le passage obstruer le vista de un persona obtemperar obtemperar a un ordine obtemperar a un persona obtemperar al desiderios de un persona obtemperar al desiros de un persona obtener obtener beneficios obtener bon criticas obtener informationes [interrogar un persona pro obtener le appoio de un persona obtener le approbation regal obtener le approbation royal obtener le assentimento de un persona obtener le autorisation regal obtener le autorisation royal obtener le consenso majoritari del parlamento obtener le duo punctos obtener le gratia obtener le imprimatur obtener le liberation de un prisionero obtener le majoritate obtener le titulo de maestro obtener le victoria obtener mal criticas obtener per combatto obtener per le armas obtener recurso contra un persona obtener satisfaction obtener successo obtener tote le votos obtener un avantage obtener un cosa [insister pro obtener un diploma obtener un dispensa obtener un distinction obtener un financiamento del banca obtener un offerta avantagiose obtener un posto per protection obtener un posto [intrigar pro obtener un prefinanciamento statal obtener un premio obtener un resultato obtener un score de obtener un titulo obtener un triumpho resonante obtenibile obtenimento obtenite e ingloriosemente perdite [un poter ingloriosemente obtenite le confidentia del parlamento [le governamento ha obtention obtention de nove terras del mar obtention de un temperatura constante es difficile [le obtention de un titulo obtentor obtunde le mente [iste es un labor que obtundente obtunder obturante obturar obturar con mastico obturar un apertura obturar un cavitate obturar un dente obturate [haber le naso obturation obturation de un apertura obturation de un cavitate obturation de un dente cariate obturation provisori obturator obturator a cortina obturator a iris obturator a posa obturator automatic obturator de cortina obturator de iris obturator de junctura obturator de posa obturator [mechanismo de obturator [tempore de obturator [velocitate del obtusangular obtusangular [triangulo obtusangule obtusangule [callitriche obtusangule [triangulo obtuse obtuse [angulo obtuse [patin obtuse [puncta obtusiflor obtusiflor [junco obtusifoliate obtusifolie obtusifolie [potamogeton obtusifolie [rumex obtusilobe obtusion obtusipetale obtusisepale obtusitate obtusitate mental obumbrar obverso obverso del medalia obverso e reverso obviar obviar a un inconveniente obviar le necessitate de un cosa obvie obvie que [il es obvie [isto es un error obvie [mentita obvie [senso obvietate oca oca de nive oca [contos del oca [ficato de oca [joco de oca [joco del oca [masculo de oca [merda de oca [passo de oca [pastata de ficato de oca [pastissa de ficato de oca [penna de oca [pluma de ocarina ocarinista ocas del Capitolio [le ocas [chassa de ocas [mercato de Occam [nominalismo medieval de occamismo occamista occasion occasion a [dar occasion de [fornir le occasion es perdite [le occasion exceptional occasion face le fur [le occasion favorabile occasion festive occasion perdite occasion propitie occasion se offere [quando le occasion se offere [un bon occasion unic occasion [al occasion [al prime occasion [auto(mobile) de occasion [compra de occasion [in omne occasion [in tote occasion [lassar escappar le occasion [libro de occasion [libros de occasion [mancar le occasion [negliger le occasion [negliger un occasion [perder le occasion [prender le occasion [profitar del occasion [sasir le occasion [venditor de merces de occasional occasional de un parola [senso occasional [fur occasional [incontro occasional [labor occasional [pluvias occasional [poeta occasional [travalio occasionalismo occasionalmente occasionar occasionar costos considerabile occasionar damno(s) occasionar grande molestia a un persona occasionar multe molestia a un persona occasionator occasiones [le feminas se ha precipitate super le occidemuscas occidental Occidental [Africa Occidental [Alpes Occidental [Australia occidental [civilisation Occidental [Compania del Indias occidental [costa occidental [cultura occidental [democratias occidental [dichotomia inter culturas oriental e Occidental [Europa occidental [Europa Occidental [Flandra occidental [Frisia occidental [fronte occidental [frontiera Occidental [Germania occidental [hemispherio Occidental [Indias occidental [ir vestite al moda occidental [latere occidental [le democratias occidental [le monachos irlandese esseva le evangelisatores de Europa occidental [le Romanos ha latinisate tote le populos de Europa occidental [longitude occidental [platano occidental [potentia occidental [potentias occidentalisar occidentalisar le mores occidentalisation occidentalisation del mores occidentalista occidente occidente [decadentia del occider occider a colpos occider a colpos de cultello occider columbas occider con gas occider duo aves con un petra occider duo conilios con un petra occider duo muscas con un petra occider le gallina al ovos de auro occider le personalitate de un persona occider le tempore occider passar le tempore occider per colpos de dentes occider per cultellata(s) occider per strangulation occider per un colpo de cultello occider per un colpo de dentes occider se occider un conilio occider un persona premeditatemente occiderattos occidite in un accidente [esser occidite tote mi rosas [le gelo ha occipital occipital [condylo occipital [fontanella occipital [lobo occipital [musculo occipital [orificio occipital [osso occipital [presentation occipital [sutura occipital [triangulo occipite occipitofrontal occision occisor occitan occitan [litteratura Occitania occitanic occitanic [lingua occitanista occitano occluder occludite [fronte occlusion occlusion coronari occlusion intestinal occlusiva occlusiva bilabial occlusiva dental occlusiva surde occlusive occlusive sonor [consonante occlusive [consonante occlusive [fronte occulta inter le flores [le serpente se occultabile occultar occultar se detra le porta occultar su emotion occultar su intentiones [non saper occultar su joco [non saper occultation occultation de un stella per le luna occultation del precios occultator occulte occulte [camera occulte [con allusiones occulte [defecto occulte [fortia occulte [in terminos occulte [potentias occulte [reserva occulte [scientias occulte [senso occulte [sentimento occulte [sentimentos occulte [virtute occulte [vitios occultemente occultismo occultismo [practicar le occultista occultista [practicas occultistic occultistic [practicas occupa de illo activemente [ille se occupa multe obreros [le fabrica occupante occupante [le fortias occupante [prime occupante [rebellar se contra le occupante [truppas occupante-proprietario occupantia occupar occupar le presidentia occupar multe tempore occupar se creativemente occupar se de occupar se de cosas futile occupar se de un persona con sollicitude occupar se del plantas [cargar un persona de occupar un alte position occupar un cathedra occupar un function occupar un pais occupar un placia prominente occupar un position clave occupar un position eminente occupar un position privilegiate occupar un posto clave occupar un region militarmente occupate occupate immediatemente [iste casa pote esser occupate le elevation [le inimico ha occupate [esser multo occupate [ille es semper occupate [ille es sempre occupate [iste placia es occupate [territorio occupate [zona occupation occupation actualmente [ille non ha un occupation de un interprisa occupation del territorias capturate occupation favorite occupation le fabrica ha essite evacuate per le policia [post un mense de occupation principal occupation [action de occupation [armea de occupation [autoritates de occupation [costos de occupation [esser sin occupation [fortias de occupation [mesura de occupation [periodo de occupation [tempore de occupation [truppas de occupation [zona de occupational occupational [therapeuta occupational [therapia occupationes de bureau occupationes de officio occupationes habitual occupationes multo prosaic occupationes professional occupationes quotidian occupationes urgente occupationes [ille ha multiple occupationes [retornar a su occupator occurre in le melior familias [isto occurre plus de duo vices per septimana [isto occurre rarmente [isto occurrentia occurrentia episodic occurrentia [in al occurrentia [in le occurrer occurrera un catastrophe [il OCDE: Organisation de Cooperation e de Disveloppamento Economic oceaan [telegraphia over de oceanauta Oceania oceanian oceanian [flora oceaniano oceanic oceanic [aere oceanic [climate oceanic [depression oceanic [exploration oceanic [flora oceanic [fronte oceanic [porto oceanic [volo oceanide Oceano oceano oceano abysmal oceano abyssal Oceano Antarctic oceano Antarctic Oceano Arctic oceano Arctic Oceano atlantic oceano Atlantic Oceano indian oceano Indian Oceano indic oceano oversteken [de Oceano pacific oceano Pacific oceano [al altere latere del oceano [fundo del oceano [infinito del oceano [transversar le oceanographia oceanographic oceanographic de Monaco [le museo oceanographic [nave oceanographic [studios oceanographo oceanologia oceanologic oceanologista oceanologo ocellate ocellate [agriocharis ocellate [lacerta ocellate [smerintho ocellifere ocellifere [hemigrammo ocello ocelot ocelot [mantello de ochlocrate ochlocratia ochlocratic ochre = ocre ochre [color de ocre [ochre = octachorde octagonal octagonal [pyramide octagone octagone [pyramide octagono octagono spheric octahedre octahedric octahedrite octahedro octametro octandre octangular octano octano de un carburante [index de octano de un carburante [indice de octano de un carburante [numero de octano [index de octano [indice de octano [numero de octanta octanta annos [ille moriva al etate benedicte de octanta annos [ille moriva in le etate benedicte de octante octantesime octantesime parte [le octantesimo octastylo octava octava augmentate octava diminuite octava plus alte [sonar un octava plus basse [sonar un octava [filtro de octavar octave octave parte [le octave seculo [islamisation de partes de Espania post le octavino octavo octesime octesime parte [le octesimo octetto octo octo de triumpho octo dies de hodie octo dies [hodie in octo horas a Chartres [on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas in Chartres [on ha laxate le pipiones a octo kilometros [fila de octo personas [le contradansa se dansa generalmente a octo [ampliar le numero de membros a octobre octobre [die de octobre [revolution de octodecimo octoflor octogenari octogenari [esser octogenario octogesime octogesime parte [le octogesimo octopetale octophylle octopode octopodo octostyle octosyllabe octosyllabic octosyllabo octuplar octuple octuplicar octuplication octuplo ocular ocular periplanatic ocular [affection ocular [attestation de un teste ocular [bulbo ocular [glandula ocular [globo ocular [le policia interroga un teste ocular [musculo ocular [nervo ocular [prosthese ocular [teste ocular [transplantation ocularista oculetto oculiera oculiforme oculista oculistic oculistica oculo oculo a faciettas oculo a [clauder un oculo a [diriger su oculo artificial oculo contuse oculo contusionate oculo de aquila oculo de bove oculo de capra oculo de catto oculo de pisce oculo de serratura oculo de un agulia oculo de un planta oculo de vitro oculo del agulia [le oculo del maestro [le oculo del serratura oculo del serratura [mirar per le oculo del serratura [reguardar per le oculo del spirito oculo, dente per dente [oculo per oculo, dente pro dente [oculo pro oculo derecte oculo electric oculo electronic oculo emmetrope oculo emmetropic oculo exercite de un observator [le oculo experte [con oculo felin oculo grasse super le suppa oculo leve oculo magic oculo nude [a oculo nude [al oculo nude [stellas visibile a oculo omnividente oculo pedunculate oculo per oculo, dente per dente oculo pro oculo, dente pro dente oculo profan oculo prophetic oculo prophetic [previder con un oculo sebose oculo sinistre oculo verso [diriger su oculo vigilante de su patre [le oculo vigile de su patre [le oculo [a vista de oculo [bulbo de oculo [bulbo del oculo [cec de un oculo [ceco de un oculo [clauder un oculo [colpo de oculo [esser un spina in le oculo [globo del oculo [humor aquose del oculo [humor vitree del oculo [instillar un oculo [le mal oculo [le systema dioptric del oculo [macula cec del oculo [poter de accommodation del oculo [saltar al oculo [sebose al oculo [tunica del oculo [un lacrima brillava in su oculo [un lacrima scintillava in su oculogramma oculomotor oculomotor [nervo oculonasal oculos a un persona [aperir le oculos a un persona [bandar le oculos a [clauder le oculos al celo [levar le oculos al defectos de un persona [clauder le oculos aperte [a oculos avide oculos ben aperte [guardar le oculos brillante [con oculos brillava malitiosemente [su oculos brun oculos cave oculos clar oculos clause [con le oculos de argus oculos de astor oculos de Deo [esser grate al oculos de gagate oculos de un persona [jectar pulvere in le oculos fatigate [clauder le oculos globulose oculos grisastre oculos inanimate oculos inexpressive oculos infundate oculos injectate de sanguine oculos irritate oculos lacrima [su oculos, lontan del corde [lontan del oculos profunde oculos pudicamente [bassar le oculos saliva del orbitas [su oculos sanguinee oculos scintillante [reguardar un persona con oculos se habitua al obscuritate [le oculos seductor oculos semiclause [con le oculos super [fixar le oculos vitrose oculos [abassamento del oculos [abassar le oculo(s) [affection del oculos [altiar le oculos [aperir dismesuratemente le oculos [aperir le oculos [banda pro de oculos [banda pro le oculos [bandar le oculos [bassar le oculos [blanco del oculos [cavitates del oculos [clauder le oculos [devorar con le oculos [dicer inter quatro oculos [esser un regalo pro le oculos [examine de oculos [examine del oculos [fardo del oculos [fricar se le oculos [guttas pro le oculos [haber merda in le oculo(s) [inflammation del oculos [inter quatro oculos [le fumo me picca in le oculos [le litteras balla ante mi oculos [levar le oculos [lontano del oculos [unguento pro le ocytocina odalisca ode ode al amor ode al natura ode pindaric odeletta odelettas de Nerval odeon odes erotic de Anacreonte [le odiabile odiar odiar de [facer se odiar per [facer se odiator odio odio amar odio cec odio contra un persona [nutrir odio de classe odio de classes odio de religion odio de un persona [exasperar le odio de un persona [incurrer le odio e resentimento odio immortal odio implacabile odio impotente odio in le mente de un persona [instillar odio inexpiabile odio inextinguibile odio inter le classes odio latente odio mortal odio passionate odio pro un persona [sentir odio que se exacerba odio racial odio religiose odio sectari odio [attisar le odio [ingenerar odio [inspirar odio [predicar le odio [seminar odiose odiose [calumnia odiosemente [rider odiositate odonates odontalgia odontalgic odontalgico odontitis odontoblasto odontocarpe odontoceta odontogenese = odontogenesis odontogenesis [odontogenese = odontoide odontolitho odontologia odontologia [studer odontologia [studiar odontologic odontologic [tractamento odontologista odontologo odontometria odontometric odontometro odontopathia odontoscopio odontostomatologia odontotechnia odontotechnic odontotechnica odontotechnico odor odor acetic odor acide [haber un odor agradabile odor agradabile [diffunder un odor alliacee odor aromatic odor balsamic odor cadaveric odor cadaverose odor characteristic odor corporal odor corporee odor de alcohol odor de alcohol pervadeva le camera [un forte odor de allio odor de ammoniaco odor de anis odor de argilla odor de bira odor de cadavere odor de camphora odor de cannella odor de carne rostite odor de caronia odor de caseo odor de catran odor de cavallo odor de cibolla odor de cocina odor de ethere odor de flores odor de fritura odor de fuligine odor de fumo odor de gas odor de gasolina odor de gin odor de hyacintho odor de incenso odor de iodo odor de lardo odor de lavandula odor de lilac odor de melle odor de myrto odor de nardo odor de ozono odor de perspiration odor de petrosilio odor de pice odor de pisce odor de pissa odor de pulvere odor de reseda odor de rosas odor de sanctitate [viver in odor de sanctitate [viver in un odor de stabulo odor de sudor odor de sulfure odor de syringa odor de tabaco odor de terebinthina odor de terra odor de transpiration odor de ustion odor de vanilla odor de [venir al odor del mar odor deliciose odor disgustose odor execrabile odor fetide odor fuliginose odor hircin odor imperceptibile odor infecte odor insupportabile odor intoxicante odor marin odor me nausea [iste odor mephitic odor muscate odor nauseabunde odor opiacee odor peculiar odor penetrante odor persistente odor pestilential odor pungente odor putride odor rancide [haber un odor repellente odor resinose odor revela le presentia de gas [iste odor sepulcral odor suave odor sulfurose odor urinose odor vegetal odor [aqua de odor [sapon de odor [sin odor [suppressor de odorante odorante [jasmin odorante [mixtura odorar odorate odorate [asperula odorate [lathyro odorate [lepiota odorate [viola odorate [violetta odoratiflor odoratissime odorifere odorifere [plantas odorifere [substantia odorose odorose [aqua odorose [herbas odorose [piso Odyssea odyssea Odysseus oenanthe oenanthe aquatic oersted oestral [cyclo off-line offendente [parolas offender offender Deo offender le pudor offendite [sentir se offenditor offensa offensa al decentia offensa al decentia public offensa al pudor offensa al tradition offensa contra le decentia offensa [attenuar un offensa [le ignominia de iste offensiva offensiva comencia de relentar se [le offensiva de pace offensiva de primavera offensiva inimic offensiva logisticamente mal organisate offensiva primaveral offensiva [arma de offensiva [initiar le offensiva [passar al offensiva [prender le offensiva [preparativos de un offensive offensive [alliantia offensive [arma offensive [dar opiniones offensive [football offensive [guerra offensive [liga offensive [linguage offensive [plano offensive [suspicion offenso al pudor offensor offere [quando le occasion se offere [un bon occasion se offerenda offerenda de incenso offerenda expiatori offerente offerente [adjudicar al melior offerente [le melior offerer offerer analogias offerer asylo a un persona offerer difficultates offerer hospitalitate offerer incenso al deos offerer resimilantia offerer se a facer un cosa offerer su adjuta offerer su appoio offerer su bon officios offerer su condolentias offerer su mediation offerer su servicios offerer un benvenita calorose a un persona offerer un bracio a un dama offerer un cocktail offerer un petition offerer un recompensa offerer un refugio a un persona offerer un requesta offerer un sedia a un persona offerer un spectaculo de desolation offerite biscuites de su confection [illa ha offerta offerta acceptabile offerta acceptabile [a qualcunque offerta accompaniate de monstra(s) offerta autumnal offerta avantagiose offerta avantagiose [facer un offerta avantagiose [obtener un offerta avantagiose [profitar de un offerta ben equilibrate de programmas de television [un offerta ben equilibrate de programmas televisive [un offerta de autumno offerta de excambio offerta de labor insufficiente offerta de liquidation offerta de maritage offerta de matrimonio offerta de pace offerta de primavera offerta de saison offerta de servicios offerta de travalio insufficiente offerta e le demanda [le offerta interessante offerta non es disdignabile [iste offerta primaveral offerta promotional offerta publicitari offerta seriose offerta special offerta telegraphic offerta [acceptar un offerta [annullar un offerta [le demanda e le offerta [le demanda excede le offerta [meliorar su offerta [precio de offerta [refusar un offerta [rejectar un offerta [retirar un offertorio official official del partito official inviate per su pais a un congresso [observator official pakistani es le urdu [un lingua official [exopero non official [medicina non official [programma de un ceremonia official [registrate in le quotation officialisar officialisar un nomination officialisation officialisation de un nomination officialmente designate [candidato officialmente [fidantiar se officiante officiar officiator officiero officiero cargate del commandamento officiero de carriera officiero de cavalleria officiero de dragones officiero de infanteria officiero de marina officiero de reserva officiero de stato major officiero de su commandamento [destituer un officiero del intendentia officiero del Legion de Honor officiero naval officiero principal officiero subalterne officiero superior officiero [grado de officiero [salario de officiero [spada de officiero [uniforme de officieros [cantina de officina officina de assemblage officina de aurifice officina de carpenteria officina de carpentero officina de composition officina de gobelins officina de horologiero officina de lamination officina de montage officina de reparation officina de reparationes officina de repassage officina de sartor officina de serraturero officina del compositores officina typographic officinal officinal [fumaria officinal [helminthochoro officinal [herba officinal [meliloto officinal [planta officinal [productos officinal [valeriana officinal [veronica officio officio catastral officio central officio central de giro Officio Central del Plano officio central del posta officio de affretamento officio de allogiamento officio de assecurantias officio de cambio officio de doana officio de ingenieros officio de labor officio de notario officio de pilotage officio de procurator officio de publicitate officio de reclamationes officio de reclamo officio de recrutamento officio de registration officio de stato civil officio de tourismo officio de traduction officio de translation officio del labor officio del porto officio del posta officio del stato civil officio del travalio officio divin officio es establite in iste edificio [le officio ferial officio fiscal officio meteorologic officio particular officio paschal officio postal officio principal officio private officio pro le morto officio redactional officio telegraphic officio touristic officio [administration de officio [adresse de officio [advocato de officio [almanac de officio [armario de officio [articulos de officio [assistentia juridic de officio [assister al officio [assumer un officio [automatisation de officio [computator de officio [computer de officio [costos de officio [de officio [empleato de officio [empleatos de officio [empleo de officio [ex officio [inventario de officio [ir al officio [labor de officio [machina de officio [mobiles de officio [mobiliario de officio [occupationes de officio [personal de officio [routine de officio [travalio de officios [edificio de officios [libro de officios [offerer su bon officiose officiose de un election [resultatos officiose [jornal officiose [mendacietta officiose [mendacio officiose [nova officiose [pressa officiositate offset offset [imprimeria offset [imprimitor offset [papiro offset [pressa offshore offshore [forage offshore [prospection petrolifere offside offside [aperir le trappa de offside [evitar le trappa de offside [levar le bandiera pro offside [position de offuscamento offuscamento del mente offuscar offuscar le mente offuscation offuscation del mente offuscator ogam = ogham ogamic ogamic [inscriptiones ogham [ogam = oginoismo ogiva ogiva trilobate ogival ogival [arco ogival [forma ogival [stilo ogivas [vertice de ogressa ogro oh! oh guai!! Ohm ohm Ohm [lege de ohmic ohmic [ponte ohmic [resistentia ohmmetro oidio OK: Okay okapi Okay [OK: ole a caule flor hic [il ole a fascismo [isto ole ben hic [il non ole le ustion [que ole mal [le carne oleaceas oleacee oleage oleaginose oleaginose [fructo oleaginose [grana oleaginose [gusto oleaginose [planta oleaginose [substantia oleaginositate oleandro oleandro [branca de oleandro [flor de oleandro [folio de olear oleastro oleate oleate [interprisa ben oleate [machina ben oleato oleato de plumbo oleator olecrano olefina oleic oleic [acido oleicole oleicultor oleicultura oleifere oleifere [planta oleina olente olentia oleo oleo a fritura oleo a salata oleo alimentari oleo brute oleo camphorate oleo combustibile oleo como carburante [emplear le oleo contra le culices oleo contra le mosquitos oleo crasse oleo crude oleo de amandola oleo de arachide oleo de balena oleo de balena [funderia de oleo de cannabe oleo de cannabis oleo de cannella oleo de catran oleo de coco oleo de coco [sapon a oleo de colza oleo de copal oleo de copra oleo de coton oleo de croton oleo de cumino oleo de dactylo oleo de dattilo oleo de eucalypto oleo de fenuculo oleo de ficato de gado oleo de fritura oleo de furno oleo de granos de soya oleo de guayaco oleo de kapok oleo de lino oleo de Macassar oleo de macis oleo de mais oleo de massage oleo de mentha oleo de mustarda oleo de myrto oleo de oliva oleo de palma oleo de papavere oleo de paraffin oleo de phoca oleo de pimento oleo de resina oleo de ricino oleo de rosas oleo de sabina oleo de salata oleo de schisto oleo de sesamo oleo de soya oleo de tornasol oleo de vitriolo oleo diesel oleo formic oleo graphitate oleo grasse oleo in le foco [isto es jectar oleo in margarina [transformar oleo lubricante oleo lubrificante oleo lubrificate semifluide [un oleo medullar oleo mineral oleo multigrade oleo pro ingrassar oleo pro machinas oleo pro motor(es) oleo pro motores oleo pro rachettas oleo purgative oleo resinose oleo solar oleo spisse oleo super le foco [jectar oleo supernata [le oleo usate oleo vegetabile oleo vegetal oleo virgine oleo volatile oleo [barril a de oleo [barril a pro oleo [barril de oleo [bidon a oleo [bidon de oleo [cambiar le oleo [carter de oleo [color a oleo [consumo de oleo [deposito de oleo [estufa a oleo [estufa de oleo [extraction de oleo [fabrica de oleo [film de oleo [filtro a oleo [filtro de oleo [freno a pression de oleo [fumositate de un lampa a oleo [fumositate de un lampa de oleo [imbiber de oleo [indicator de pression de oleo [indicator del pression de oleo [injector de oleo [lampa a oleo [lampa de oleo [latta a oleo [le fluiditate de oleo [macula de oleo [molino a oleo [molino de oleo [nivello de oleo [palma a oleo [palma de oleo [pellicula de oleo [pictura a oleo [pictura al oleo [pinger a oleo [pinger al oleo [pression de oleo [producente de oleo [productor de oleo [pumpa a oleo [pumpa de oleo [purificator del oleo [tank a oleo [tank de oleo [tonnello a de oleo [tonnello a pro oleo [truck pro oleoducto oleoducto [terminal de oleoducto [terminal del oleographia oleographic oleographic [reproduction oleomargarina oleometro oleopneumatic oleoresina oleos essential oleos fixe oleos siccative oleose oleose [gusto oleose [pelle oleositate oleosolubile oler oler a caffe oleria oleum olfacer olfacer le periculo olfactice [stimulo olfaction olfaction [centro de olfactive olfactive [cellula olfactive [lobo olfactive [mucosa olfactive [nervo olfactive [organo olfactive [perception olfactive [sensation olfactive [senso olfactive [stimulo olfactometria olfactometro olfactori olfactori [cellula olfactori [lobo olfactori [mucosa olfactori [nervo olfactori [organo olfactori [perception olfactori [sensation olfactori [senso olfactori [stimulo olibano olie [specular in olifant oligarcha oligarchia oligarchic oligarchic [regime oligarchic [structura oligocarpe oligocen oligocen [flora e fauna oligoceno oligoceno [le periodo eocen precede le oligochete oligochetos oligochronic oligochronometro oligoclase oligocratia oligodynamic oligopeptido oligophrenia oligophrenic oligophylle oligopolio oligopolista oligopolistic oligopsonio oligosperme oligotrophic oliguria olim oliva oliva nigre oliva [oleo de olivacee olivari olivas [pressa a olivas [pressa de olivastre oliveto olivicultor olivicultura oliviforme olivina olivo olivo figurava le pace e le prosperitate [in le antique Grecia le olivo [branca de olivo [folio de olivo [ligno de Olivos [Monte de Olivos [monte de olla olla a lacte olla de carne olla de unguento olla podrida ollar ollar [petra olleria ollero ollero [torno de olographe [testamento Olympia olympiade olympic olympic de hiberno [jocos Olympic del Hiberno [Jocos olympic [anno olympic [campion Olympic [Committee Olympic [committee olympic [flamma Olympic [Jocos olympic [jocos olympic [medalia olympic [record olympic [stadio olympie olympie [calma olympie [Deos olympie [deos Olympo omagra omalgia Oman Oman [le Sultanato de omanita omaso ombrographo ombrometro ombudsman omega omega [alpha e omega [le alpha e le omelette omen omen [bon omen [mal omicron ominose ominose [propheta ominose [silentio omissibile omission omission impardonabile omission intentional omission voluntari omission [corriger un omission [crimine de omission [delicto de omission [rectificar un omission [reparar un omission [salvo error e omitter omitter de salutar omitter un parola in un littera ommatidio omne omne apparentias illa ha ration [contra omne aspecto omne camminos mena a Roma omne casa ha su cruce omne caso [in omne cosa omne cosa [criticar omne cosas [le homine es le mesura de omne costo [a omne derectos [reservate omne elogio [esser superior a omne elogio [superior a omne eventualitate [ille esarate a omne formas de corruption [un inflexibile extirpator de omne homines omne instante omne instante [a omne latere [de omne laude [superior a omne mi libros omne notion del tempore [haber perdite omne occasion [in omne parte de Francia [in omne parte de [in omne parte [in omne partes [le gente accurreva de omne passo [a omne proposito [a omne respectos [in omne responsabilitate [declinar omne reuniones su presentia es immancabile [in Omne Sanctos Omne Sanctos [Die de Omne Sanctos [vigilia de omne secunde die omne secunde jorno omne sperantia [abandonar omne sperantia [ultra omne tectos [critar super omne vergonia [oblidar omnes omnibus omnibus [traino omnicolor omnidirectional omnidirectional [antenna omnidirectional [microphono omnidirectional [radiation omnifocal omniforme omnimode omnipotente omnipotente de un persona [recognoscer le mano omnipotente [assi me assiste Deo Omnipotente [le omnipotentia omnipotentia del moneta omnipotentia del stato omnipotentia divin omnipresente omnipresente [Deo es omnipresentia omnipresentia de Deo omnisciente omnisciente de un roman [narrator omnisciente de un romance [narrator omniscientia omniscientia divin omnivalente omnividente omnividente [oculo omnivore omnivore [le porco es omnivoro omophagia omoplate omoplate [facie anterior del omoplate [spina de omphalia omphalia hepatic omphalic omphalitis omphalo omphalocele omphalorrhagia omphalotomia OMS: Organisation Mundial del Sanitate on on accede al cocina per un corridor on accorda le verbo con su subjecto [in francese on collige le litteras tres vices per jorno on complica le vita a uno! [como on debe abstraher pro generalisar on debe batter le ferro quando illo es calde on debe batter le ferro quando illo es calide on debe defalcar le costos del beneficio brute on debe defalcar le costos del profito brute on debe haber disciplina on debeva recurrer al violentia on deduce un certe percentage on deplora multe victimas on diceva [retractar lo que on face habitualmente [como on face usualmente [como on faceva evacuar le tribuna public on ha admittite sex candidatos on ha comenciate a rationar le sucro on ha comenciate [perseverar in lo que on ha comenciate [un vice que on ha date cento florinos [a cata uno de nos on ha installate un parte superior rotatori on ha intercalate un pausa on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas a Chartres on ha laxate le pipiones a octo horas in Chartres on ha perdite [non dar se conto de lo que on ha retoccate multo iste texto on ha tractate le thema extensemente on habeva removite de illo [reintroducer in un texto lo que on la ha proclamate Miss Hollanda on le considera como un experto on le dava le benvenita de tres hurras on le ha condemnate pro le mesme delicto on le ha date un complimento on le ha recipite fastuosemente on le ha ridiculisate in publico on le habeva educate in le religion catholic on le habeva reincorporate in le mesme regimento on le interrava sin le minor ceremonia on le interrava sin le minor pompa on le lo ha inculcate desde su plus tenere infantia on lo ha prendite [vender le pelle del urso ante que on me faceva un disconto on me ha reimbursate mi avantia on non debe jocular con un troppo grande numero de bollas on non debe troppo ceder al infantes on non escappa a su destino on non esseva adverse a creder le on non jam cognosce con securitate le numero de vulneratos on non pote facer isto impunmente on non pote minimisar [factor que on non pote negar que on non pote passar [pro que le via es coperite de nive, on non pote qualificar iste sentimento on nos ha concedite [le tempore que on nos ha objectate le necessitate de reducer le expensas on pote dicer [in résumé on pote dismontar iste bicycletta [con alicun manipulationes simple on pote dismontar le bicycletta [con qualque manipulationes simple on pote dismontar le bicycletta [per qualque manipulationes simple on pote leger un microfiche per medio con un lector on pote leger un microfiche per medio de un lector on pote leger un microfiche per medio per un lector on poteva continer le incendio on poteva leger su furia in su facie on procurar se iste libro? [ubi pote on reaperiva le debatto on recipe [dar le equivalente de lo que on require le participation financiari on respecta mi intimitate [io vole que on sole dicer [como on suppone que ille es morte on the rocks on the rocks [whisky on usa un puncto decimal in loco de un comma [in anglese on va installar botecas [in iste edificio on vos demanda al telephono on-line on-line [tractamento onagra onagraceas onagro onanismo onanista onchocerciasis oncle oncle affin oncle maternal oncle materne oncle paternal oncle paterne oncle prestre oncle sacerdote oncogene oncogene [virus oncogenic oncogenic [virus oncogenicitate oncogolia oncogolic oncogolic [instituto oncogolista oncologo ondatra ondatra [mantello de one-manshow one-step oneiric oneiric [atmosphera oneiric [imagine oneiric [stato oneirismo oneirogene oneirogeno oneirologia oneirologo oneiromantia onerar onerari onere oneres fiscal oneres social del industria [fiscalisar le oneres social [attenuar le fiscalisation del onerose onerose [conditiones multo onerose [contracto onerose [contracto a titulo onerose [impostos onerositate onerositate del conditiones contractual ongelovige Thomas [de onice [vaso de oniric oniric [atmosphera oniric [stato oniromantia onisco onoclea onoclea sensibile onolatria onomasiologia onomasiologic onomasiologic [recercas onomasiologo onomastic onomastic [congresso de scientias onomastic [index onomastic [indice onomastic [lista onomastic [tabula onomastica onomastica indoeuropee onomastica latin onomatologia onomatomania onomatopea onomatopeic onomatopeic [formation onomatopeic [parolas ononis ononis repente ononis spinose onotic [peziza ontic ontogenese = ontogenesis ontogenesis [ontogenese = ontogenetic ontogenia ontogenista ontologia ontologia phenomenologic ontologic ontologic del existentia de Deo [proba ontologic del existentia de Deo [prova ontologisar ontologisation ontologismo ontologista ontologo ONU [le gruppo afro-asiatic in le ONU [representante permanente al onyche onyche [vaso de onychia onychophagia onychophago oocyto oocyto [fecundation del oogenese = oogenesis oogenesis [oogenese = oogonio oolithic oolitho ooplasma oosphera oospora ootheca op opac opac [color opac [vitro opac [vitro spisse e opacificar opacification opacifolie opacimetria opacimetro opacitate opalescente opalescentia opalescer opalin opalin [porcellana opalin [quarz opalina opalisar opalisate [vitro opalisation opalo opalo de foco opalo nobile open open de Roland-Garros [le OPEP: Organisation del Paises Exportator de Petrole opera opera comic opera de arte opera de commun accordo [illes Opera de Paris [le ballet del opera es un creation de Verdi [iste opera manual opera pop opera rock opera [choro de opera [compositor de opera [fanatico del opera [fragmento de opera [opus, pl: opera [sala de opera [stella de opera [texto de opera [texto de un opera [theatro del operabile operabile [malado operabile [tumor operabilitate operabuffa operante operante [gratia operante [nostre mesura ha essite operar operar con indifferentia operar con precaution operar contra le inimico operar disinteressatemente operar le junction operar miraculos operar un apparato operar un machina operar [facer se operari [ape operas de misericordia operate con multe imprudentia [tu ha operation operation a corde aperte operation a termino operation abdominal operation amphibie operation arithmetic [effectuar un operation bancari operation beneficiari operation binari operation cesaree operation chirurgic operation chirurgic delicate operation commutative operation commutative e associative [le addition es un operation de bursa operation de commando operation de corde operation de disbarcamento aeree operation de disbarcamento aeree de truppas operation de emergentia operation de guerra operation de salvamento operation de salvation operation de squattage operation de un hernia operation de urgentia operation del cataracta operation del pulmon operation del ventre operation dolorose operation explorative operation exploratori operation fulmine operation iterative operation militar operation militar amphibie operation necessita un grande maestria del technica [iste operation plastic facial operation terrorista operation urgente operation [mitter se a un operation [tabula de operational operational [amplificator operational [base operational [iste methodo non es operational [render operationen [campo del operationes arithmetic [le quatro operationes de bursa operationes de bursa [imposto super operationes de bursa [imposto super le operationes de disbarcamento operationes de disimbarcation operationes militar [incoordination de operationes [base de operationes [campo del operationes [diriger le operation(es) [sala de operationes [zona del operative operative [intervention operative [memoria operative [plano operativitate operator operator de cine operator de cinema operator de grue operator nilpotente operator touristic operatori operatori [camera operatori [intervention operatori [medicina operatori [sala operatori [tabula opercular operculate operculo operculo branchial operetta operetta [choro de operetta [compania de operetta [texto de operettista operose operositate ophicleide ophidie ophioglosso ophiographia ophiographo ophiolatra ophiolatria ophiologia ophiologic ophiologista ophiologo ophiophage ophiophago ophite ophitic ophiura ophrys ophrys apifere ophrys aranifere ophrys insectifere ophrys muscifere ophthalmia ophthalmia granulose ophthalmic ophthalmic [affection ophthalmic [arteria ophthalmic [clinica ophthalmic [guttas ophthalmic [lotion ophthalmic [migraine ophthalmic [nervo ophthalmic [pomada ophthalmic [unguento ophthalmic [vena ophthalmologia ophthalmologic ophthalmologic [clinica ophthalmologic [recercas ophthalmologista ophthalmologista [consultar un ophthalmologo ophthalmologo [consultar un ophthalmometria ophthalmometric ophthalmometro ophthalmoplegia ophthalmoscopia ophthalmoscopic ophthalmoscopio ophthalmotomia opiacee opiacee [cigarretta opiacee [medicamento opiacee [odor opiate opiato opinabile opinabile [lo que ille dice es opinabile [solution opinabilitate opinar opinar impartialmente opinar [esser semper disposite a opinar [esser sempre disposite a opinion opinion autorisate opinion commun opinion commun [le opinion condemnabile opinion contrari [esser de opinion currente opinion damnabile opinion de un persona [haber un alte opinion de un persona [haber un bon opinion de un persona [haber un mal opinion de vista del minoritari opinion del generalitate del homines [isto es le opinion differe sensibilemente del sue [mi opinion differente [inclinar a un opinion doctrinari opinion dominante opinion erronee opinion establite opinion final opinion heterodoxe opinion insustenibile opinion manifeste opinion mundial opinion personal opinion popular opinion public opinion public a un cosa [sensibilisar le opinion public ha reagite con consternation [le opinion public [fluctuation del opinion public [influentiar le opinion public [influentiation del opinion public [le legislation debe reflecter le opinion public [mobilisar le opinion public [responsabilisar le opinion que [esser de opinion regnante opinion restringite [haber un opinion super [formar se un opinion [adoptar un opinion [cambiar de opinion [confirmar un persona in su opinion [confutar un opinion [consultar le opinion [consultation del opinion [corroborar un persona in su opinion [dar su opinion [defender un opinion [diversitate de opinion [emitter un opinion [esser confortate in su opinion [esser del mesme opinion [exprimer un opinion [formation del opinion [hasardar un opinion [il ha differentia de opinion [il ha discrepantia de opinion [il ha divergentia de opinion [ille es invariabile in su opinion [impugnar un opinion [in mi opinion [io appoia tu opinion [jornal de opinion [libertate de opinion [mantener su opinion [mutar de opinion [oppugnar un opinion [persister in un opinion [precisar su opinion [pressa de opinion [reinfortiar un persona in su opinion [revista de opinion [secundo mi opinion [secundo mi humile opinion [sondage de opinion [sondar le opinion [sustener un opinion [tastar le opinion [tener a un opiniones avantiate opiniones currente [ille se ha facite le advocato del opiniones diametralmente opposite [illes ha opiniones discrepante opiniones discutibile opiniones dispare opiniones dissimile [haber opiniones diverge super iste puncto [le opiniones divergente opiniones divergente [conciliar duo opiniones heretic opiniones inconciliabile [un differentia de opiniones non es conciliabile [iste opiniones offensive [dar opiniones opposite opiniones totalmente opposite [illes ha opiniones vigente opiniones [concordantia de opiniones [confluentia de opinion(es) [differentia de opiniones [discordantia de opiniones [disparitate de opiniones [divergentia de opiniones [excambiar opiniones [ille es fluctuante in su opiniones [instabilitate del opiniones [le identicitate de opinion(es) [sondator de opinion(es) [sondator del opiniose opiomania opiomano opiophagia opisthobranchios opisthodomo opisthographic [opistographe = opistographe = opisthographic opium opium [bolletta de opium [commercio del opium [consumo de opium [contrabandista de opium [extracto de opium [fabrica de opium [fumar opium [fumator de opium [fumeria de opium [masticar opium [pipa a opium [pulvere de opium [tinctura de opium [trafficator de opium [traffico del opium [vendita de opopanax opossum opossum [mantello de opotherapia opotherapic oppone al lamarckismo [le darwinismo se opponente opponente del liberalisation del abortamento opponente del liberalisation del aborto opponente religiose opponentes [ille vole reconciliar le opponer opponer forte resistentia opponer objectiones opponer resistentia opponer se a opponer se a un cosa per principio opponer se al difficultates opponer se [il es inutile opponer un objection opponer un objection contra opponibile opponibile [pollice opponibilitate opponibilitate del pollice opponite [duo naturas opponite [motor a cylindros horizontal opponite [remar verso le ripa opportun opportun [attender le momento opportun [in hora opportun [in le momento opportun [in tempore opportun [le momento opportun [momento opportunismo opportunismo politic opportunismo [accusar un persona de opportunista opportunista [comportamento opportunista [conducta opportunista [politico opportunistic opportunistic [comportamento opportunistic [conducta opportunistic [politico opportunitate opportunitate date [un opportunitate de goal opportunitate que se presenta [al prime opportunitate [haber un secunde opportunitate [lassar escappar le opportunitate [profitar del opportunitate [sasir le opportunitates promotional opportunmente [arrivar opposite opposite a [esser opposite [abassar un perpendiculo del summitate de un triangulo al latere opposite [argumento opposite [circulation opposite [collusion de partitos ideologicamente opposite [colores opposite [duo naturas opposite [folios opposite [illes ha opiniones diametralmente opposite [illes ha opiniones totalmente opposite [in le direction opposite [in senso opposite [interesses opposite [opiniones opposite [polo opposite [remar al ripa opposite [remar verso le ripa opposite [traffico in senso oppositifolie [sedo opposition opposition contra [facer opposition crescente al moderation salarial opposition crescente contra le moderation salarial opposition de classes opposition de interesses opposition extraparlamentari opposition irreducibile opposition [circulos del opposition [combatter le opposition [esser in le opposition [gruppo de opposition [leader del opposition [ministro qui flirta con le opposition [partito del opposition [pressa del opposition [testa del oppositional oppositive opposito oppositor oppositor [joco del oppression oppression in le pectore [patir de oppression [methodo de oppression [regime de oppressive oppressive del libertate [leges oppressive [calor oppressive [fiscalitate oppressive [mesuras oppresso oppressor oppressor [gemer le botta del oppressores del libertate [luctar contra le opprimer opprimer un populo opprimeva le flancos del cavallo [le sporones opprimito opprimitos [defenditor del opprobio opprobio de su familia [esser le opprobio super un persona [jectar le opprobio [coperir un persona de opprobiose oppugnabile oppugnabilitate oppugnar oppugnar un opinion oppugnation oppugnation de un theoria oppugnator opsonic opsonic [index opsonic [indice opsonina opsonina [index de opsonina [indice de opstand in de kiem germine [de opstellen [zich reactionari optante optar optar pro optar pro le clementia optar pro le libertate optar pro le silentio optar pro un solution intermedie optative optative [modo optative [porto optativo optic optic aplanatic [systema optic [agnosia optic [angulo optic [asymbolia optic [axe optic [cassa optic [centro optic [chiasma optic [condensator optic [densitate optic [echometro optic [effecto optic [illusion optic [instrumento optic [lector optic [microscopio optic [nervo optic [papilla optic [phenomeno optic [pyrometro optic [signal optic [systema optic [telegrapho optic [vitros optica optica atmospheric optica crystallin optica de inversion optica geometric optica tu ha ration [in iste optica [considerate ab iste optica [vidite desde iste optico optimal optimal de un motor [rendimento optimal [functionamento optimal [temperatura optimal [valor optimalisar optimalisation optimalitate optimalitate [analyse del optimalitate [principio de optime optime augurios pro le Anno Nove [mi optime [condition optime [functionamento optime [valor optimetro optimisar optimisation optimismo optimismo congenital optimismo congenite optimismo cultural optimista optimista incorrigibile optimista [attitude optimista [exprimer un vista optimista [previsiones optimista [prognose optimistic optimistic [exprimer un vista optimo optimo de production optimo de temperatura optimo thermic option option de actiones option zero option [anno de option [bursa a option [bursa de option [certificato de option [derecto de option [mercato a option [mercato de option [termino de option [vendita de optional optional [compra optional [derecto optional [porto optoelectronic optoelectronic [semiconductor optoelectronica optographia optometria optometric optometrista optometro optophonia optophono optotypo opulente opulente [homine opulente [luxo opulente [pectore opulente [vita opulentia opulentia de stilos opulentia del nudas de Rubens [le opulentia exorbitante opulentia [natar in le opulentia [viver in le opuntia opus, pl: opera opusculo opusculo de propaganda [diffunder un ora ora ille retrograda [ille ha facite progressos, ma ora le cosa presenta un aspecto totalmente distincte ora mesme ora mesmo ora o nunquam ora ora ora [a partir de ora [justo ora [le tempore comencia a contar ora [ora ora? [que facera nos ora [usque oracular oracular [dicto oracular [linguage oracular [responsa oraculo oraculo de Apollo oraculo de Delphi oraculo pythic oraculo [consultar le oraculos sibyllin oraculos soleva esser ambigue [le oral oral [cavitate oral [contraceptivo oral [declaration oral [examine oral [lingua oral [litteratura oral [phase oral [sexo oral [spray oral [test de comprehension oral [testimonio oral [tradition oral [transmission oral [vaccino oral [vocal oralitate oralitate de un tradition oralitate del processo como principio juridic [le oralmente [interrogar un alumno orang-utan orange orange sanguinee orange succose orange [gelato al orange [gusto de orange [succo de orangeria oranges in un jornal [le fructero inveloppa le oranges [cassa de oranges [marmelada de orangiada orangiero orangieros [plantation de orangismo orangista Oranje-Nassau [cavallero in le ordine de orante orar oratio pro domo oration oration de gratias oration del matino oration del postmeridie oration dominical oration funebre oration funeral oration inaugural oration jaculatori oration liturgic oration matinal oration matutin oration matutinal oration postmeridian oration pro le defunctos oration [le partes del oration [partes del orationes [die de orationes [hora de orationes [libro de orator orator bombastic orator charismatic orator de circumstantia orator de festa orator de grande facundia orator del strata orator dotate de grande facilitate de parola orator emphatic orator enoia su auditores [le orator impetuose orator invitate orator magniloquente orator pompose orator popular orator prolixe orator stratal orator verbose orator [acclamar un orator [applauder un orator [ascoltar un orator [conspuer un orator [interrumper un orator [talento de orator [tono de oratori oratori [arte oratori [duello oratori [fluxo oratori [talento oratori [tono oratoria oratoria grec [le grande maestros del oratorian oratorio oratorio [stilo de oratorios de Händel [le orbe orbi [benediction urbi et orbi [urbi et orbicular orbicular [movimento orbicular [musculos orbita orbita atomic orbita circular orbita circum le terra [describer un orbita circumterrestre orbita cometari orbita de Bohr orbita de electrones orbita de parking orbita de terra orbita de un planeta orbita de un planeta [excentricitate del orbita de un satellite orbita del electrones orbita del luna orbita del terra orbita elliptic orbita geostationari orbita lunar orbita planetari orbita terrestre orbita [spin de orbital orbital [fossa orbital [movimento orbital [station orbital [velocitate orbital [volo orbitar orbitari orbitari [arcada orbitari [index orbitari [indice orbitas [su oculos saliva del orbitelo orbitelos orbitonometria orbitonometro orca orchestra orchestra a chordas orchestra componite de musicos de valor orchestra de camera orchestra de cinquante executantes orchestra de dansa orchestra de instrumentos de arco orchestra de jazz orchestra de mandolinistas orchestra del radio orchestra invitate [chef de orchestra jazzista orchestra philharmonic orchestra radiophonic orchestra scholar orchestra symphonic orchestra tsigan orchestra [chef de orchestra [conducer un orchestra [director de orchestra [diriger un orchestra [partition de orchestra [partitura de orchestra [sono de orchestra [suite de orchestral orchestral [accompaniamento orchestral [composition orchestral [musica orchestrar orchestration orchestrator orchestrion orchidaceas orchidea orchideas [cultivator de orchideas [cultor de orchidee orchidologia orchis orchis fusc orchis latifolie orchis maculate orchis mascule orchis militar orchis palustre orchitis orchotomia ordalia ordalia del aqua ordalia del aqua calde ordalia del aqua calide ordalia del foco orde [johannita ordimento ordina de lapidar le adultaras [le lege mosaic ordinal ordinal [adjectivo numeral ordinal [numeral ordinal [numero ordinando ordinante ordinantia ordinantia de construction ordinantia de constructiones ordinantia de parolas ordinantia de policia ordinantia de un appartamento ordinantia de un pictura ordinantia del capillatura ordinantia del consilio municipal ordinantia del constitution ordinantia del parolas ordinantia ecclesiastic ordinantia [observar un ordinantia [servicio de ordinar ordinar alphabeticamente ordinar in avantia ordinar le assalto ordinar le coperifoco ordinar medicamentos ordinari ordinari del cosas [le curso ordinari del cosas [le marcha ordinari [action ordinari [actionista ordinari [confitura ordinari [fraction ordinari [qualitate ordinari [sirop ordinariato ordinario ordinata ordinatas [axe del ordinate ordinate caffe [io ha ordinate duo thes [io ha ordinate [prestre ordinate [societate ordination ordination de parolas ordination de sacerdote ordination episcopal ordination sacerdotal ordination [plano de ordination [systema de ordinator ordine ordine a [conferer un ordine alphabetic ordine alphabetic [per ordine alphabetic [poner in ordine alphabetic [rangiar per ordine cavalleresc ordine chronologic ordine chronologic [per ordine clerical ordine coercitive ordine contemplative ordine contrari ordine de abandonar le nave [le ordine de advocatos ordine de advocatos [le decano del ordine de armas ordine de arrestation ordine de arresto ordine de battalia ordine de captura ordine de cavalleria ordine de compensation ordine de compra ordine de eviction ordine de excambio ordine de expulsion ordine de ideas ordine de Malta ordine de marcha ordine de monachas ordine de Oranje-Nassau [cavallero in le ordine de pagamento ordine de parolas ordine de perquisition ordine de preferentia [per ordine de prestres ordine de reception [per ordine de religiosas ordine de rimas ordine de Sancte Benedicto ordine de servicio ordine de vendita conditionate Ordine de Visitation ordine de [per ordine del advocatos Ordine del benedictinos ordine del cistercienses ordine del die ordine del die [mitter al ordine del die [passar al ordine del garrettiera ordine del jorno ordine del jorno [mitter al ordine del jorno [passar al ordine del mammifero ordine del medicos ordine del parolas ordine del policia [per Ordine del Templo ordine del Tonsion de Auro ordine doric ordine establite ordine establite [mantenentia del ordine expresse ordine formal ordine hierarchic ordine in le chaos [mitter ordine in le chaos [poner ordine interne [regulamento de ordine inverse [in ordine invertibile ordine ionic ordine judicial ordine juridic ordine laic ordine mammut ordine mendicante ordine militar ordine missionari ordine monachal ordine monastic ordine ni concerto [sin ordine public ordine public [disturbantia del ordine public [disturbar le ordine public [mesura precautional pro le mantenimento del ordine public [perturbar le ordine public [perturbation del ordine religiose [instituer un ordine reverse [in ordine statal Ordine teutonic ordine toscan ordine verbal ordine [amic del ordine [annullar un ordine [billet de ordine [complir un ordine [cosas del mesme ordine [critar un ordine [dar ordine [de prime ordine [de secunde ordine [executar un ordine [exequer un ordine [fortias del ordine [ille figura como guardiano del ordine [in belle ordine [insignias de un ordine [inverter le ordine [mancar de ordine [maniaco del ordine [mantener le ordine [mantenimento del ordine [motion de ordine [numero de ordine [obedir a un ordine [obtemperar a un ordine [perturbar le ordine [poner in ordine [pro le bon ordine [promulgar un ordine [reciper le ordine [reclamar al ordine [regulamento de ordine [restabilimento del ordine [restabilir le ordine [restablir le ordine [servicio de ordine [sin ordine [submitter se a un ordine [usque a nove ordines contemplative ordines de un persona [executar le ordines es ordines ordines initial ordines minor ordines religiose ordines [conformar se al ordines [ille es solo un executor de ordines [io ha sequite le ordines [ordines es ordines [portafolio de ordines [prender ordines [transgreder ordines [transgressar ordir ordir planos ordir un complot ordir un conspiration orditor orditorio orditura ore oreade oremus organdi organello organetto organetto stratal organetto [sonator de organic organic [chimia organic [deficientia organic [fertilisante organic [functiones organic [lege organic [leges organic [maladia organic [materias organic [stercore organic [substantia organic [substantias organic [texito organic [unitate organic [vita organicismo organicista organigramma organisabile organisar organisar le administration organisar le chaos organisar le empleo del tempore organisar su vita organisar un adjudication organisar un campania de discredito contra un persona organisar un collecta organisar un demonstration organisar un exhibition organisar un exposition organisar un festa organisar un incontro organisar un questa organisar un referendum organisar un reunion organisar un safari organisar un viage organisate organisate [criminalitate organisate [crimine organisate [offensiva logisticamente mal organisate [resistentia organisate [societate organisate [societate hierarchicamente organisate [viage organisation organisation agrari organisation agricole organisation agricultural organisation con numerose ramificationes Organisation de Cooperation e de Disveloppamento Economic [OCDE: organisation de juvenes organisation de juventute organisation de terroristas organisation de umbrella organisation de un interprisa organisation de viages organisation deficiente organisation del empleatores organisation del labor Organisation del Nationes Unite Organisation del Paises Exportator de Petrole [OPEP: organisation del production organisation del stato organisation del travalio organisation federal organisation humanitari organisation imperfecte organisation infrastructural organisation judicial organisation juvenil Organisation Mundial del Sanitate organisation mundial del sanitate Organisation Mundial del Sanitate [OMS: organisation penitentiari organisation pyramidal organisation ramificate organisation se divide in tres gruppos [le organisation soror organisation sportive organisation statal organisation syndical organisation syndical [representativitate de un organisation terrorista organisation tribal organisation vertical de un interprisa organisation [dar un altere facie a un organisation [dar un altere imagine a un organisationes clerical organisative organisative [capacitate organisative [labor organisative [travalio organisator organisator [talento organisatores del festa [le organismo organismo animal organismo aquatic organismo cellular organismo consultative organismo microscopic organismo multicellular organismo planctonic organismo pluricellular organismo unicellular organismo vive [le lingua es un organismo vivente [le lingua es un organismo [inactivitate noce al organismos heterotrophe organismos monocellular organismos parasitic organismos unicellular [proliferation de organista Organization [UNESCO: United Nations Educational Scientific and Cultural organo organo a cylindro organo abdominal organo atrophic organo auditive organo concertante [cantatas de Bach pro organo contractile organo copulative organo copulator organo de consulta organo de copulation organo de deglutition organo de ecclesia organo de excretion organo de governamento organo de phonation organo de pressa organo de Stalin organo de stato organo de suction organo de tacto organo del audito organo del equilibrio organo del gustation organo del gusto organo del parola organo del poter organo del ventre organo del vision organo del vista organo digestive organo disciplinari medic organo electric organo endogene organo excretori organo gustative organo Hammond organo hydraulic organo hypertrophic organo impar organo interne organo interne [explorar un organo lobate [le ficato es un organo lobate [le hepate es un organo lobular organo lobulate organo locomotor organo luminose organo olfactive organo olfactori organo portative organo prehensile organo prensile organo representate schematicamente organo reproductor organo rudimentari organo secretori organo sexual externe organo sexual interne organo statal organo supranational organo tactile organo urticante organo vestigial organo visceral organo visive organo visual organo [accompaniamento de organo [anormalitate de un organo [atrophia de un organo [choral de organo [concerto de organo [concerto pro organo [contractilitate de un organo [donator de organo [functionalitate de un organo [graffo de organo [labios de un tubo de organo [linguetta de un tubo de organo [mover le folles del organo [musica de organo [musica pro organo [palpabilitate de un organo [parte basal de un organo [pedal de organo [registro basse del organo [registro de organo [rolo vicariante de un organo [sonar le organo [strangulation de un organo [transplantation de organo [tubo de organogene organogene [petra organogene [rocca organogenese = organogenesis organogenesis [organogenese = organogenetic organogenia organogenic organogramma organographia organographic organoide organoleptic organologia organologic organometallic organometallic [composito organopathia organoplastic organos de prehension organos de reproduction organos del gustation organos del respiration organos del sensibilitate organos geminate organos generator organos genital organos governamental organos gustative organos par organos pro le mesme function [synergia de duo organos reproductive organos respiratori organos sensitive organos sensorial organos sexual organos visive organos vital [le balla ha ledite organos vocal organos [banca de organos [construction de organos [constructor de organos [degeneration de organos [homologia de organoscopia organotherapia organotrophe organotrophic organzino orgasmic orgasmo orgasmo [haber un orgastic orgia orgia de colores orgiac orgiasta orgiastic orgiastic [festas orgiastic [musica orginal [leger Platon in le texto orgolio orgolio civil orgolio de familia orgolio de matre orgolio de su patre [illa es le orgolio dismesurate orgolio nobiliari orgolio paternal orgolio paterne orgolio professional orgolio rustic orgolio [con le debite orgoliose orgoliose [natura orgoliositate orientabile orientabile in varie directiones [instrumento orientabile [antenna oriental oriental de America [parte oriental e occidental [dichotomia inter culturas Oriental [Africa oriental [alabastro Oriental [Alpes oriental [ampelopsis oriental [archeologia Oriental [Asia oriental [blatta oriental [bloco Oriental [Compania del Indias oriental [costa oriental [despotismo Oriental [ecclesia Oriental [Europa oriental [fasto Oriental [Flandra oriental [Frisia oriental [fronte oriental [frontiera Oriental [Germania oriental [hemispherio Oriental [Indias oriental [Indias oriental [latere oriental [linguas oriental [liturgia oriental [papavere oriental [platano oriental [polygono oriental [populos oriental [romance oriental [splendor oriental [syncretisation del culturas grec e orientalisar orientalisar un region orientalisation orientalismo orientalista orientalistas [congresso de orientalitate orientar orientar su effortios verso un cosa orientate al clientes orientate al mercato American [esser primarimente orientate al publico orientate [grapho orientation orientation de su partito [ille se ha distantiate del nove orientation professional [consiliero de orientation [instincto de orientation [puncto de orientation [schema de orientation [senso de orientation [viage de Oriente oriente oriente Extreme oriente Medie oriente Proxime Oriente [Medie orifice cloacal orificio orificio anal orificio branchial orificio buccal orificio de admission in un motor de explosion orificio de conducto auditive orificio de conducto auditori orificio de disaquamento orificio de drainage orificio de escolamento orificio de evacuation orificio de pessulo orificio de scotta orificio de un infundibulo orificio de un tubo orificio del conducto auditive orificio del conducto auditori orificio del corpore orificio del injector orificio del piezometro orificio del recto orificio genital orificio luminose orificio nasal orificio occipital oriflamma origami origano Origenes origenismo origenista origina al ventriculo sinistre del corde [le aorta original original de un parola [senso original [artista original [collationar un scripto con le original [conception original [confrontar un copia con le original [copia original [copia conforme al original [edition original [film in version original [idea original [peccato original [pecia original [proprietario original [reganiar su forma original [reproduction fidel del texto original [senso original [texto original [un pallide reflexo del originalitate originalitate de un artista originalmente rubie [le color esseva originar originar costos originar damno(s) originar inundationes originari originari de originari de Bilthoven [io es originari [fonte originari [significato originarimente un crito de guerra [le slogan esseva origination originator origine origine animal [fibra de origine burgese origine de un conflicto origine del tempores origine del vita origine del vita [specular super le origine francese [de origine humile [de origine in le sala de machinas [le foco habeva su origine incerte [de origine irlandese [su nomine de familia ha traite su origine mineral [fibra de origine modeste [de origine nobile [esser de origine sefardita [communitate de origine vegetal [fibra de origine [certificato de origine [esser de basse origine [nederlandese de origine [pais de origine [peccato de origine [porto de origine [sin distinction de origines de nostre cognoscentias [le origines [renegar su oriolo Orion Orion [cincturon de Orion [nebulosa de orlar orlar de auro orlaya orleanista orleanista [partito Orleans Orleans [Nove orlo orlo de gonna orlo de gonnella orlo de lucto orlo de pelle [un mantello con orlo nigre [littera con un orlo reinfortiate ormaneto de gagate ornamental ornamental [anello ornamental [ansa ornamental [arbusto ornamental [arte ornamental [barriera ornamental [bordo ornamental [candela ornamental [caule ornamental [ceresiero ornamental [corco ornamental [cucurbita ornamental [cuppa ornamental [foliage ornamental [inquadramento ornamental [jardin ornamental [littera ornamental [mais ornamental [pavimento ornamental [pictor ornamental [pisce ornamental [planta ornamental [plantation ornamental [platto ornamental [pluma ornamental [quadro ornamental [stilo Ornamental [Syndicato de Productores de Plantas Ornamental [Syndicato del Productores de Plantas ornamental [tappo ornamental [vaso ornamentalista ornamentar ornamentar con frangia ornamentation ornamentator ornamento ornamento de acantho ornamento de arabescos ornamento de capite ornamento de faciada ornamento de palmetta ornamento de tecto ornamento de testa ornamento del capite ornamento disgratiose ornamento in gypso ornamento in zigzag ornamento luminose ornamento rococo ornamento sepulcral ornamentos [motivos floral in le ornar ornar con festones ornar de perlas ornar le veritate ornar un discurso de citationes ornar un parco de statuas ornate ornate de heliogravures [libro ornate de un perla [anello ornate [stilo ornithina ornithina [cyclo del ornithogalo ornithogalo nutante ornithogalo tenuifolie ornithographia ornithographic ornithographo ornithologia ornithologic ornithologic de un region [population ornithologic [posto de observation ornithologic [reserva ornithologista ornithologo ornithomantia ornithophile ornithophilo ornithopo ornithopo sative ornithorhynche ornithorhynco ornithose = ornithosis ornithosis [ornithose = orobanchaceas orobanche orogenese = orogenesis orogenesis [orogenese = orogenetic orogenetic [phenomenos orogenia orogenic orogenic [phenomenos orographia orographia de Europa orographic orographic [bassino orographic [carta orographic [mappa orographic [pluvia orographo orologia orologic orologista orologo oronymia oropharynge orophobia orphana orphanato orphanato del diaconia orphane orphano orphano de guerra orphano de matre orphanos [asylo de orphanos [asylo pro orphanos [casa de Orphanos [Lege General super le Assecurantia del Viduas e del Orpheo orphic orphic [mysterios orphic [poesia orphismo orpimento orthese = orthesis orthesis [orthese = orthicon orthobiotic orthocarpe orthocentric orthocentro orthocephale orthocephalic orthochromatic orthoclase orthodactyle orthodonte orthodontia orthodontic orthodontic [apparato orthodontista orthodoxe orthodoxe in le fide orthodoxe [conception orthodoxe [doctrina orthodoxe [Ecclesia orthodoxe [le clero orthodoxe [predicator orthodoxe [rigorosemente orthodoxe [strictemente orthodoxe [theologo orthodoxia orthodoxia catholic orthodoxo orthodromia orthodromic orthoepia orthoepic orthoepista orthofrenia orthogenese = orthogenesis orthogenesis [orthogenese = orthogenetic orthogenetic [evolution orthognathe orthognathismo orthogonal orthogonal [coordinatas orthogonal [functiones orthogonal [matrice orthogonal [planos orthogonal [projection orthogonal [representation orthogonal [vector orthogonal [vectores orthogonalitate orthographia orthographia con duo r [su nomine se orthographia correcte [isto non es le orthographia correctemente [ille orthographia etymologic orthographia nederlandese [manual del orthographia nomic orthographia recommendate orthographia simplificate orthographia [error de orthographia [falta de orthographia [problema de orthographia [question de orthographia [reforma del orthographia [reformator del orthographia [regula de orthographia [scriber sin faltas de orthographia [simplification del orthographiar orthographic orthographic [distinction orthographic [error orthographic [falta orthographic [imagine orthographic [modification orthographic [norma orthographic [projection orthographic [reforma orthographic [regula orthographic [signo orthographic [simplification orthographic [systema orthologia orthologic orthometria orthonormal orthonormal [base orthonormal [functiones orthonormate orthopanchromatic orthopedagogia orthopedagogo orthopedia orthopedic orthopedic [bracio orthopedic [calceo orthopedic [calceo a solea orthopedic [chirurgia orthopedic [chirurgo orthopedic [cinctura orthopedic [corset orthopedic [gamba orthopedic [scarpa orthopedic [scarpa a solea orthopedic [scarpero orthopedic [solea orthopedico orthopedista orthopetale orthophonia orthophonic orthophonista orthopnea orthopsychiatria orthopsychiatric orthoptere orthopteros orthoptic orthoptic [examine orthoptica orthoptista orthorhombic orthorhombic [crystallo orthorhombic [systema orthoscopia orthoscopic orthosepale orthosympathic orthotrope orthotropic orthotropismo ortolan orwellian oryce [oryx = orycteropo oryx = oryce oryziphage oryzivore oryzivore [amandina osar osate osate [allusion ben osate [burla osate [conclusion osate [tentativa osate [vestimentos osato oscar Oscar Wilde [esthetismo de oscillante [circuito oscillar oscillation oscillation acyclic oscillation climatic oscillation de precios oscillation del precios oscillation longitudinal oscillation parasitic oscillation periodic oscillation [amplitude de oscillation [durata de oscillation [durata de un oscillation [duration de oscillation [plano de oscillationes anharmonic oscillationes climatic oscillationes copulate oscillationes de resonantia oscillationes del aere oscillationes elastic oscillationes electric oscillationes electromagnetic oscillationes harmonic oscillationes isochrone oscillationes longitudinal oscillationes modulate oscillationes subharmonic oscillationes synchrone oscillationes transversal oscillationes [amortisator de oscillator oscillator a crystallo oscillator electric oscillator electronic oscillator harmonic oscillator sinusoidal oscillatori oscillatori del pendulo [movimento oscillatori [phenomeno oscillatori [systema oscillo oscillogramma oscillographic oscillographic de un phenomeno [representation oscillographic [curva oscillographo oscillographo cathodic oscillographo electric oscillographo electronic oscillographo mechanic oscillometria oscillometric oscillometro oscilloscopio oscitar oscitar de fatiga oscitation oscitation [supprimer un osco-umbre oscular osculation osculation [linea de osculation [plana de osculatori osculatori [circulo osculatori [plano osculatorio osculo osculo de Judas osculo de mano osculo de pace osculo fraternal ositiones locative osmanli osmic osmic [acido osmic [regulation osmiridium osmium osmium [filo de osmolaritate osmologia osmometria osmometro osmoreceptor osmoregulation osmose = osmosis osmose inverse osmosis [osmose = osmotic osmotic [balancia osmotic [coefficiente osmotic [equilibrio osmotic [pression osmotic [valor osmunda ossario ossatura ossatura de un discurso ossatura de un volta ossatura metallic ossatura robuste ossee ossee [cancere del medulla ossee [gelatina ossee [medulla ossee [texito osseina Ossian ossianic ossianismo ossiculo ossiculo auditive ossiculo auricular ossiculo del aure ossiculos [jocar al ossiculos [joco del ossifere ossific ossifica [cartilagine que se ossificar ossificate [skeleto incompletemente ossification ossification del cartilagines de un articulation ossification del fontanella ossiforme ossifraga osso osso carpal osso clavicular osso coronal osso coxal osso cranian osso cuboide osso cuneiforme osso curte osso del cranio osso del humero osso del mano osso del naso osso del spatula se ha disarticulate [le osso del talon osso ethmoide osso frontal osso hyoide osso iliac osso intermaxillar osso intermediari osso intermedie osso interparietal osso ischiatic osso jugal osso lacrimal osso lacrymal osso lingual osso longe osso lunate osso malar osso maxillar osso medullar osso medullose osso metacarpal osso metacarpian osso nasal osso navicular osso occipital osso palatin osso parietal osso petrose osso pisiforme osso pubic osso pyramidal osso scaphoide osso sesamoide osso sphenoide osso spongiose osso submaxillar osso temporal osso unciforme del carpo osso zygomatic osso [cinere de osso [decalcification del osso [fractura de osso [fractura del osso [gangrena del osso [inflammation del osso [necrose del osso [pectine de osso [roder un ossos de morto(s) ossos palatal ossos [carie del ossos [carnification del osso(s) [colla de ossos [farina de ossos [ille es democrate usque al medulla del osso(s) [in carne e ossos [molliate usque al ossos [separar le carne del ossos [usque al medulla del ossose ossose [cancere del medulla ossose [carie ossose [cellula ossose [decalcification ossose [graffo ossose [maladia ossose [manos ossose [medulla ossose [systema ossose [texito ossuario ossute ossute [manos ostage = hostage ostage [hostage = ostage [restituer le libertate a un ostage(s) [captura de ostage(s) [prisa de ostealgia ostealgic osteitis osteitis septic ostender ostensibile ostensibile [caritate ostensibilemente [rider ostensive ostensorio ostentar ostentar su cognoscentias ostentation ostentation de fortias militar ostentation de su cognoscentias [facer ostentatiose ostentatiose de poter [concentration ostentatiose de poter [demonstration ostentatiose [auto(mobile) ostentator osteoarthritis osteoblasto osteoclasia osteoclaste osteocyto osteogenese = osteogenesis osteogenesis [osteogenese = osteographia osteoide osteolitho osteologia osteologic osteologista osteologo osteoma osteomalacia osteomalacic osteometria osteomuscular osteomyelitis osteopathe osteopathia osteopathic osteopathologia osteoplastia osteoplastic osteoporose = osteoporosis osteoporosis [osteoporose = osteoporotic osteoporotico osteosarcoma osteotomia ostiero ostiero municipal ostinato ostio ostiolo ostitis ostracisar ostracismo ostracodermo ostracodes ostracon ostrea ostrea edibile ostrea margaritifere ostrea perlifere ostrea [concha de ostrea [scalia de ostreacee ostreas edibile ostreas [banco de ostreas [cocktail de ostreas [commercio de ostreas [juvene ostreas [pastata de ostreas [pisca de ostreas [piscator de ostreas [platto de ostreas [restaurante de ostreas [venditor de ostreate ostreate [pleuroto ostreicola ostreicola [industria ostreicole [calce ostreicultor ostreicultura ostreiera ostreiforme ostrero ostrogothic ostrogotho ostrya otalgia otalgic OTAN [duple decision del otaria Othello [facer le parte de Othello [interpretar le parte de Othello [interpretar le rolo de Othello [jocar le parte de otiar otic otic [nervo otide otio otio es le matre de tote le vitios otio es le patre de tote le vitios [le otio es le patre del vitios [le otio [viver in otiorrhyncho otiose otiositate otitis otitis median otitis medie otocyon otographia otographic otolitho otologia otologic otologic [speculo otologista otologo otophotographia otorhinolaryngologia otorhinolaryngologic otorhinolaryngologista otorhinolaryngologo otorrhagia otorrhea otoscopia otoscopic otoscopio Ottoman ottoman ottoman [Imperio ottomana ottomano Our Souls [SOS: Save out out! out [dug out [le balla es out [le ballon es out [time outcast output output de un computator output de un computator [le output de un computer [le output [potentia de outrance [à outsider oval oval [amelanchier oval [facie oval [profilo ovalbumina ovalifolie ovalipetale ovalisar ovalisation ovalisepale ovalitate ovante ovar ovarian ovarian [cyclo ovarian [folliculo ovaric ovariectomia ovario ovario infere ovario monolocular ovario supere ovario superior ovario trilocular ovario unilocular ovario [extirpar le ovario [tumor del ovarios [inflammation del ovariotomia ovaritis ovate ovation ovation de pede ovation spontanee [un ovationar ovationar [ille se ha facite ove ove castrate ove nigre del familia [le ove tineose ove [butyro de lacte de ove [capite de ove [carne de ove [caseo de lacte de ove [cauda de ove [costa de ove [excremento de ove [grassia de ove [lacte de ove [lana de ove [lingua de ove [pectore de ove [pelle de ove [testa de ove [tonder un over de oceaan [telegraphia overdose overdose de heroina overdose [morir per un overdrive Overijssel [le nord de oversteken [de oceano overtura overwinning [honor der oves [conducer oves [elevamento de oves [elevar oves [elevator de oves [grege de oves [mulgitor de oves [pastor de oves [pastura de oves [tonsor de oviario ovibos Ovidio esseva exiliate per Augusto a Tomi oviducto oviero ovifere oviforme ovil ovin ovin [bestial ovin [festuca ovin [melophago ovin [racia ovipare ovipare [reproduction oviparitate oviposition ovipositor oviscapto ovivore OVNI: Objecto Volante Non Identificate ovo ovo con scalia rupte ovo covate ovo crude ovo de anate ovo de aquila ovo de ave ovo de calce ovo de ciconia ovo de colibri ovo de columba ovo de Columbo [le ovo de conserva ovo de coturnice ovo de cucu ovo de cygno ovo de eruca ovo de faisan ovo de laro ovo de papagai ovo de Pascha ovo de pascha ovo de passere ovo de pediculo ovo de perdice ovo de pica ovo de pinguin ovo de pulice ovo de qualia ovo de serpente ovo de sturno ovo de vanello ovo dur ovo fresc ovo frite ovo paschal ovo super le platto ovo [ab ovo [blanco de ovo [blanco del ovo [coclear a ovo [coclear de ovo [concha de ovo [fecundar un ovo [in forma de ovo [jalno de ovo [plen como un ovo [scalia de ovo [sufflar un ovo [vacuar un ovoblasto ovocyto ovogenese = ovogenesis ovogenesis [ovogenese = ovoglobulina ovoide ovoide [cranio ovoide [fructo ovomucina ovos cocite dur ovos cocite molle ovos de auro [occider le gallina al ovos de rana ovos de sturion ovos de un nido [prender le ovos de vanello [colliger ovos dur ovos dur in aqua frigide [submerger ovos eiergebak [pastisseria al ovos fresc ovos frite ovos in pulvere ovos miscite ovos molle ovos putrite ovos [auction de ovos [batter ovos [battitor de ovos [collection de ovos [collector de ovos [commercio de ovos [disannidar ovos [facer ovos [incubar ovos [le incubation de ovos [mercante de ovos [platto al ovos [poner ovos [production de ovos [torta de patella al ovos [un medie dozena de ovoscopio ovovivipare ovoviviparitate ovular ovulation ovulo oxalamido oxalato oxalic oxalic [acido oxalidaceas oxalidacee oxalide oxalide floribunde oxalismo oxalite oxamido oxido de cadmium oxigeno [le proportion de oxyacetylen oxyacetylenic oxyacetylenic [apparato oxyacetylenic [flamma oxycarpe oxycocco oxyda le plus grande parte del metallos [le aere oxydabile oxydabilitate oxydante oxydante [agente oxydar oxydar se oxydar se completemente oxydase oxydate completemente [iste auto(mobile) se ha oxydation oxydation catalytic oxydation [inhibitor de oxydative oxydative [metabolismo oxyde [pyrolythic oxydimetria oxydo oxydo cupric oxydo cuprose oxydo de aluminium [ceramica al oxydo de carbon [asphyxiar per le emanationes de oxydo de deuterium oxydo de ferro oxydo de iodo oxydo de lithium oxydo de metallo oxydo de nitrogeno oxydo de zinc oxydo de zirconium oxydo ferric oxydo ferrose oxydo irreducibile oxydo manganic oxydo manganose oxydo mercuric oxydo mercuriose oxydo stannic oxydo [irreducibilitate de un oxydoreductase oxydoreduction oxydoreduction [potential de oxydoreduction [reaction de oxydoreduction [systema de oxygenar oxygenation oxygeno oxygeno [absorption de oxygeno [apparato de oxygeno [apporto de oxygeno [balancia de oxygeno [bottilia de oxygeno [camera de oxygeno [composito de oxygeno [consumo de oxygeno [consumption de oxygeno [cylindro de oxygeno [fixation de oxygeno [inhalator de oxygeno [liquefacer oxygeno [manco de oxygenotherapia oxyhemoglobina oxyluminescentia oxymetria oxymetric oxymoron oxyopia oxypetale oxyphylle oxyptere oxysepale oxysulfido oxytocina oxyton oxytone oxytonisar oxyuro oxyuro vermicular ozena ozocerite ozonifere ozonisar ozonisation ozonisator ozono ozono [contator de ozono [odor de ozono [percentage de ozono [strato de ozonometria ozonometric ozonometro ozonosphera ozonotherapia